Gu Bei
Another student in the 1st year Genius class at the Skysoul Institute. He is a member of one of the three strongest families in the Divine Feathers Sect, the Gu Clan.【TDG】Chapter 272 – Master Bei He is a direct descendant of the family along with his sister, Gu Lan. They both lost their parents at a young age and were seen as a threat for becoming the next successor to the family, making them a target.【TDG】Chapter 274 – Reasonable After Gu Lan’s meridians were clogged, the family expected something from Gu Bei; however, Gu Bei was a disappointment to everyone, an apparent complete good-for-nothing.【TDG】Chapter 325 – Brother and Sister This was because, in order to avoid attacks from those fighting to become the successor of the clan, he hid his talent and strength.【TDG】Chapter 287 - Physical Strength In truth, Gu Bei had spent the majority of his time cultivating sword intent under Gu Lan’s tutelage. His sword intent had already reached a frightening degree; if he didn’t intentionally suppress his cultivation, he’d immediately display his Heavenly Fate Realm strength.【TDG】Chapter 326 – Dragon Bone Winged Tiger Appearance and Personality Said to already have over twenty wives, he is largely disregarded has being a lazy loafer that is only motivated by lust. This is largely an exaggeration that Gu Bei puts on to avoid gathering attention and hide his strength. Plot Alternate Life :In Nie Li's past life he knew of Gu Bei, a hundred years in the future, as an elusive expert on par with Long Yuyin. He was known for his formidable skill with the sword which was taught to him by his sister, Gu Lan.【TDG】Chapter 273 – Poisoned? It was because of his powerful sword intent that he was able to become a Martial Ancestor Realm expert.【TDG】Chapter 315 - Supreme Sword Intent Current Life Joining the Skysoul Institute Arc Nie Li: :After watching Long Yuyin approach Nie Li and Lu Piao and then leave, Gu Bei come up to introduce himself. He had heard the rumors about them and wanted to meet them as them seemed interesting. He also wanted to warn them about how dangerous provoking Long Yuyin can be. Though, he has his own interest in Long Yuyin, as he is attracted to her type. After a quick conversation with Lu Piao, they found that they had a similar interest in women and became fast friends. :He unexpectedly ran into Nie Li and Lu Piao again later that day, when they arrived at the Gu Clan's estate in the Skysoul Institute. Nie Li wanted to attempt the mission he had posted in the Cultivation Hall to heal his sister. Though Gu Bei was extremely skeptical, he also was desperate for any hope. When Nie Li proclaimed that she had been poisoned over a long period of time by the Scarlet Apex Herb, he swore that he would do anything for Nie Li if he could cure her.【TDG】Chapter 274 – Reasonable Since it would be dangerous to all of them if the person that poisoned her learned that she was being healed, they agree that it is best for her to continue to pretend to be the same. :Nie Li gave him a list of herbs to help slowly reduce the poison in her system. After seeing that the medicine really did help, Gu Bei offered Nie Li 1,500 spiritual stones out of gratefulness. However, since it would take awhile to cure her, Nie Li refused. Instead, he only took a half payment of five hundred Spiritual Stones.【TDG】Chapter 274 – Reasonable Because of all of this, Gu Bei has a very high opinion of Nie Li. He sees him as not only intelligent and wise with a high level of cultivation, but also fair and honest.【TDG】Chapter 274 – Reasonable Gu Heng: :Gu Lan and Gu Bei went to the Saint Soul Grounds when they heard about Nie Li's amazing performance as well as the bet with Long Yuyin. He was once again astonished by Nie Li's talent and agreed with his sister that he felt that Nie Li was very mysterious and still has many secrets. While they were watching the Saint Soul Board, they ran into the current successor of the Gu Clan, Gu Heng. Before Gu Lan's "illness" she was also considered a possible choice as clan successor, and so a threat to him. Even though he tries to provoke Gu Lan by causally calling her a cripple and mocking her, she pretends that his words have no effect. Gu Bei also holds his temper, they both are trying to hide their strength to avoid Gu Heng's focus for now.【TDG】Chapter 281 – Where to Lash? :Both Gu Lan and Gu Bei were further shocked when they saw Nie Li reach third on the Saint Soul Board, as they had still greatly underestimated his talent.【TDG】Chapter 282 – Who’s the Trash Now? The next day Gu Bei congratulated Nie Li over his win against Long Yuyin on the Saint Soul Board. Nie Li also told him about Gu Heng approaching him. When Nie Li told him that he rejected Gu Heng's offer, Gu Bei warned him that Gu Heng is the type to use underhanded methods. During the class, Gu Bei took the 500kg armguards and trained his physical condition along with Nie Li and Lu Piao. When they switched to combat drills he paired up with Lu Piao.【TDG】Chapter 288 - Clash Long Yuyin: :Gu Bei is there when Long Yuyin demands that Nie Li spars with her and is shocked by the viciousness that both Nie Li and Long Yuyin fight each other with. At one point the two are in an awkward grappling position that others find rather embarrassing, even though they don't seem to notice.【TDG】Chapter 289 - Confrontation! When the fight resumes and starts to get even more violent, Gu Bei even considers intervening in the fight to protect Nie Li, however his fears are dispelled when Nie Li gets the upper-hand and defeats her.【TDG】Chapter 290 - The farther the better! Acquiring Cultivation Resources Arc Nie Li: :After hearing about Nie Li's run in with Murong Yu, Gu Bei is surprised to find Nie Li asking for him to collect as many demon beasts with Ordinary, Good, or Excellent growth rates as possible. Gu Bei is more then happy to help him out, but was curious as to why Nie Li would want so many worthless demon spirits. His men were able to quickly gather 20,000 such demon spirits in one of the smaller realms in only a day and deliver them to him.【TDG】Chapter 295 – Demon Spirits For Sale :During class Gu Bei gave Nie Li another 60,000 demon spirits and Nie Li gives him 600 spiritual stones for buying dragon bloodline demon spirits with ordinary growth rates. Since Gu Bei heard about the bunch of god level growth rate demon spirits that Nie Li sold to Li Xingyun, he figures that Nie Li has a secret method, but has decided not to pry into Nie Li's secrets. He does ask, however, if Nie Li will sell some of those demon spirits to his family and he agrees.【TDG】Chapter 297 - Reality :In the next class he was shocked, along with everyone else, when Long Yuyin quietly approached Nie Li and asked him to spar with her. Not only did Nie Li agree, he also gave her insights into the flaws in her technique. It was obvious that something had drastically changed between them.【TDG】Chapter 300 – Respect :Over the next month or so Gu Bei continues to help Nie Li acquire vast amounts of dragon bloodline demon spirits and sell them for an huge quantity of spiritual stones. Nie Li later provides him with a god level dragon bloodline demon spirit.【TDG】Chapter 303 – Bloodwing Saint Jiao-dragon The Heavenly Note and Skyblaze Sects Visit Arc Nie Li: :Gu Bei went to get Nie Li and Lu Piao when the Heavenly Note and Skyblaze Sects came to visit the Divine Feathers Sect and took them into a side chamber where all the young geniuses and powerful family decedents were. This is also where they were holding the auction that Nie Li was selling off twenty extraordinary level dragon bloodline demon spirits at.【TDG】Chapter 304 – Ning’er’s Visit After being introduced to Xiao Ning'er, they all sat together for the auction. Their group was quickly joined by Long Yuyin, Li Xingyun, Murong Yu, and Ye Xuan.【TDG】Chapter 305 – Ye Clan of the Skyblaze Sect :During the auction, Nie Li's twenty extraordinary level dragon bloodline demon spirits each sold for at least twenty-five thousand spiritual stones. Having basically no limit on money, Nie Li asked Gu Bei to bid on the items he wanted. This included one Heavenly Star level and five Heavenly Fate level Demon Soul’s Essences for about thirty thousand spiritual stones as well as thirty bottles of Heavenly Note Dew for another thirty thousand spiritual stones. Now that his sister has been healed and Nie Li has given him a god level dragon bloodline demon spirit, Gu Bei has decided to start to change his public image and reveal a bit of his strength. Being able to spend so much money like it is his own is a prime opportunity to do that.【TDG】Chapter 309 – Tricked Ye Xuan: :Since he found they way Ye Xuan was going after Xiao Ning'er annoying, Gu Bei did not hesitate to snub him despite his family background. Murong Yu: :During the auction, Murong Yu only had about fifteen thousand Spiritual Stones. However, whenever he attempted to bid on something he was constantly outbid by Gu Bei, making him very frustrated.【TDG】Chapter 308 – A Rich Good-For-Nothing Out of anger, he started to bid maliciously with the idea of only costing Gu Bei more. However Gu Bei realized this and tricked Murong Yu, sticking him with a grade 3 Amethyst Weight Vest artifact.【TDG】Chapter 309 – Tricked Nie Li: :After many more purchases Gu Bei paid for the items and collected the spiritual stones from the sale of the demon spirits and then passed everything to Nie Li. In the end, he spent one hundred and seventy-eighty thousand spiritual stones.【TDG】Chapter 311 – Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting :When the highlight of the auction, the Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting came up, Nie Li again asks Gu Bei to win it for him. After a bidding war between Long Tianming, Mingyue Wushuang, and Yan Yang Gu Bei was able to win it with a bid of 250,000 spiritual stones.【TDG】Chapter 312 – The Four Arts Gu Bei's Cultivation: :After the auction, he was there to witness the profound dao intent displayed by Long Tianming, Mingyue Wushuang, and Yan Yang. So he was surprised when Nie Li went up to display his skills. He thought that Nie Li must have a plan, but could not imagine that his skills could actually surpass those that had already preformed. Nie Li then specifically told Gu Bei to pay close attention, as his display will help his cultivation.【TDG】Chapter 314 – Sword Within the calligraphy, Gu Bei could feel a deep and profound sword intent that the others could not. This was because Gu Bei's cultivation focused on the sword. Though he confirmed the powerful nature of Nie Li's word Ye Xuan and Murong Yu did not believe him until it was confirmed by Yan Yang.【TDG】Chapter 315 – Supreme Sword Intent :When Nie Li returned to the table he asked about Gu Bei's comprehension of the sword intent. After Gu Bei said he was able to detect it, but not fully comprehend it Nie Li said he would write a word for him.【TDG】Chapter 317 – Probing out Supporting Allies Arc Nie Li: :Gu Bei was surprised to hear about the hidden intent left behind by the expert on the Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting and was only too happy to send one of his people into the Outside World to get rid of the copy.【TDG】Chapter 323 – Dispute He later met up with them again and took them to see the sparring matches on the martial field.【TDG】Chapter 324 – A good show Gu Heng: :After getting so much attention during the auction, Gu Bei knew that Gu Heng would take the first opportunity to put him back in his place. Since most of the Gu Clan was here, this was the perfect opportunity to show off his true strength. So he continued to act weak and suggest that he wanted to join in on the sparring. Gu Heng was all too happy to set him up with a sparring partner.【TDG】Chapter 325 – Brother and Sister Gu Bei's Spars and Cultivation: :The first person he fought was the legend rank demon spiritualist, Gu Kuan. He attacked Gu Bei seriously from the start however, he was easily defeated in a single strike. Gu Bei was no longer holding back. :He won just as fast with his second opponent, Gu Yun, a 1 fate demon spiritualist. Only this time he displayed his powerful understanding of sword intent. Ever since he’d received Nie Li’s calligraphy word ‘sword’, he’d gleaned an entirely new comprehension towards sword intent, so much that he’d reached a new level. :His last match was against the 3 Fate demon spiritualist, Gu Bing. Just from the excitement and pressure of the fight, Gu Bei was able to immediately breakthrough to 2 fate Heavenly Fate realm. He also merged with his demon spirit, a god level dragon bloodline Dragon Bone Winged Tiger that Nie Li had given him. He then directly slammed Gu Bing into the ground, winning in one strike.【TDG】Chapter 327 – Successor’s Position Gu Ya: :After recognizing Gu Bei's talent as well as his god level dragon bloodline demon spirit, Gu Ya announced that Gu Bei was now a successor candidate for the next clan head and declared that they would hold an emergency elder meeting. At the meeting the patriarch, Gu Tianlong, surprised everyone by making Gu Bei the first in-line successor and lowering Gu Heng to be the second. Nie Li guessed that this was most likely because they had some knowledge of Gu Heng's underhanded method of poisoning Gu Lan. Gu Lan: :Gu Lan warned him that this was only in name, as he doesn't yet have any of his own forces established in the outside world and that he must not get carried away.【TDG】Chapter 328 – Second Fate Soul Nie Li: :Nie Li started to form a new force with Gu Bei and Lu Paio which he named the Demon League. While recruiting new members they used Gu Bei's status as well as an unheard of high monthly salary and benefits based on how high their cultivation reaches. They also promised everyone a strong cultivation method that fit them. In the first day they were able to recruit over six hundred people, including three Heavenly Star Realm experts.【TDG】Chapter 331 – Medium Grade Deity’s Lake Gathering Deity's Lakes Arc Demon League: :Under Lu Piao and Gu Bei's control, the Demon League took hold of its first Deity's Lake in the outside world to use as a base. With their growing strength and the generous allowance that they gave out, many dozens of small leagues asked to join them. This included Heng Yan's Ancient Jade League, who brought with him a nearly dead Deity's Lake. Since Nie Li was providing them with more then enough spiritual stones, they welcomed all of them. In just a single month, the Demon League reached over three thousand members. While Nie Li removed the Deity’s Roots from any lakes that they brought with them.【TDG】Chapter 338 – Taking Gu Heng: :Unexpectedly, Gu Heng suddenly shows up one day at their base with a combined force of over ten thousand men, many of which are even Heavenly Star Realm, and quickly surround the Demon League. He then tries to bully Gu Bei into backing down from the patriarch competition and disband his people, by promising to share the Gu Clan with him.【TDG】Chapter 339 – Surrounded Gu Bei tried to stall by asking to think about the offer, but Gu Heng was not going to allow that and directly attacked. :The fight was a one sided massacre, as Gu Heng's troops greatly outnumbered and outranked the Demon Leagues. While Gu Hen was chasing after him, Gu Bei was suddenly able to have a breakthrough in his understanding of the Ancestral Sword intent and struck out. He was even almost able to kill him, despite Hu Heng's much high cultivation, as the Ancestral Sword intent transcends cultivation. Gu Heng refused to acknowledge that Gu Bei actually has such an advance comprehension of sword dao and was just as he was about to kill him, when Li Xingyun arrived with hie Heavenly Path League.【TDG】Chapter 340 – Ancestral Sword Intent :Even though Li Xingyun still lacked the numbers, he made up for it with quality; as many of his people are Heavenly Axis and Heavenly Star Realm experts. However, they still suffered heavy losses. They still were not able to hold out against the overwhelming numbers, so Li Xingyun lead the remaining troops out of the encirclement and escaped. Even though Lu Piao, Gu Bei, and Li Xingyun all survived, over three quarters of their people where killed.【TDG】Chapter 341 – Countermeasure :After talking it over with Nie Li, they decided that rather then escalate the war with more troops, they will instead focus their attacks of Gu Heng and his Blood Moon League. As the instigator, if they can rob his Deity's Lakes of their Deity roots and weaken him, then the other faction leaders will back off on their own. With this in mind, Gu Bei, Lu Piao, and Li Xingyun took five hundred of their troops to target one of his Deity's Lakes.【TDG】Chapter 342 – Hierarch Skycloud Their surprise attacks was successful, as they killed about a thousand of the Blood Moon League's weaker members. They also gathered some Intel about one of Gu Heng’s trusted aides has been embezzling spiritual stones and planned to recruit him as a spy.【TDG】Chapter 344 – Threatened He Gui: :They approach He Gui while he is at a brothel in the Mingshan Stronghold and offer him two thousand spiritual stones every time he reports on Gu Heng's location. While if he refuses, Gu Bei will let Gu Heng find out about the embezzlement. Not having much choice in the matter, He Gui agreed with the condition that they help him pull down another of Gu Heng's aids, Chai Yue. Gu Bei agreed to this and planned on framing Chai Yue as the traitor. Before leaving, He Gui wrote letters implicating himself at Gu Bei's request and then was given two thousand spiritual stones.【TDG】Chapter 345 – Li Yufeng Li Yufeng: :Afterwards they went to the Celestial Treasure Pavilion to purchase some new artifacts and ran in to Li Yufeng, who Li Xingyun chose to ignore. After Gu Bei flirted with the sales girl, Cai Die, Nie Li shocked and impressed him by bargaining down the trading house's prices to their lowest limit.【TDG】Chapter 346 – Slashing the Price! He then bought Gu Bei a grade 6 artifact sword, the Meteorite Sword, and armor. Between their blatant disregard for him as well as their show of spending so many spiritual stones, Li Yufeng left in a foul mood without making a purchase, so Li Xingyun warned the others to be on guard against him.【TDG】Chapter 347 – Purchase Abilities and Equipment Category:Divine Feathers Sect Category:Gu Clan